


"Did you just really swipe left on me?"

by mysticaqua



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Embarrassment, M/M, Overthinking, Tinder, dating apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaqua/pseuds/mysticaqua
Summary: A few months ago this guy would’ve been right up his alley. Cute but hot, stylish, music lover, nice eyebrows. But now he wanted commitment. Not some cute guy who clearly still needed to see the world and date around for quite some time more.Donghun bit his bottom lip and decided to swipe left on him too.“Did you just really swipe left on me?” A voice behind him talked. It sounded not too deep, rich and a little worried.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	"Did you just really swipe left on me?"

Donghun had been at the coffee shop for what he felt an eternity. Two hours already and he knew deep inside him, he wasn’t even halfway done with his paper. The only thing keeping him sane was the bitter coffee besides him and the nonstop sound of the keys on his laptop making contact with his fingertips. And no to mention the not so comfortable seat he has been attached to for the past two hours. He was tired.

After staring at the screen of his laptop for almost five minutes, he decided it was time for a well-deserved break. He leaned on the back of his seat and took his cellphone out of his pocket. He went through his phone, trying to decide what to do. He could distract himself with Twitter for a few minutes until he had the motivation to work on his paper again, but he knew once he opened the app, he would spend the rest of his afternoon there. He could play one of the many games he had downloaded over the time, but then again none of them were interesting enough. So, he decided for the easiest thing to do, which was replying his unanswered texts.

Junhee, as always, was at the top of his inbox with silly messages and dumb questions Donghun was sure he had answered before, and today was no exception.

**Junhee:**

_will u bring lunch today?_

_im starving D:_

_heyy answer me_

**Donghun:**

_I told you I was doing hw_

_Get your own lunch :)_

As he finished answering Junhee, he couldn’t stop thinking about two little things. One was the fact that he was about to go back to his boredom and the other was Junhee’s annoying voice telling him to kill his time with The App, uppercase intended all thanks to his best friend. He wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of finding who was supposed to be the love of his life on a dating app, especially not on Tinder, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He murmured a faint ‘ _fuck it’_ and opened the app. He didn’t have anything better to do anyway. Well, nothing apart from his paper. He waited a few seconds for the app to open completely. His sight fixed on the colored flame in the middle of the screen. How boring he had to be to waste his time seeing the photos of a bunch of guys in need of attention. Not any different from his situation, according to Junhee.

Finally, the screen showed him a picture. Some old man around his forties named Gyungho, who apparently didn’t know how to take a selfie, judging by the way the camera just couldn’t focus on his face, making of the picture a really blurry one. He made a mental note to go to the settings part of his profile later to change his age of preference.

Donghun swiped left.

The next guy was Jisub, 25. The guy was posing ridiculously in front of the mirror, of what Donghun thought was his really messy room, biting his bottom lip and winking one of his eyes at the camera. Shirtless. People apparently didn’t have much shame anymore.

He swiped left.

Another shirtless guy, faceless and with too much armpit hair. Left.

Another mirror selfie. With the flash on. Left.

A guy posing besides a car that definitely wasn’t his? Left.

Oh. Pierced guy, (probably tattooed too) holding a cute cat near his face? Right swipe for you. 

Some K-pop idol’s selfies? Catfish much? Left.

A few more swipes and he came across a photo of a guy with dark hair doing _another_ mirror selfie, but it wasn’t as bad as the others he had seen. The guy was cute. Hair slightly parted down the middle. He had one of his eyes closed and had a sweet smirk on. And of course, with a peace sign besides his face. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with some red letters printed on it. He looked stylish, kind of. The bathroom, nonetheless, was nice. Dark, cozy (not exactly the adjective he would use to describe a bathroom, but it is what it is.) and overall the kind of bathroom he would like to take a shower in. He chuckled to himself and decided to do something the other guys didn’t have the chance of having.

He checked his others pictures.

The next one surprised him a little bit. It was, obviously, the same guy but now the dark hair long forgotten. This time the guy had red hair styled in a bowl cut that made Donghun chuckle. He wasn’t going to lie, the red hair suited him well, very well. He was wearing a striped, short-sleeved shirt and oh, surprise. He was waking another peace sign above his head. Was _it_ going to be a thing now?

Before swiping to the next photo, he finally took a look at the guy’s name and age. Yuchan, 22. Hm, it was a nice name, still, he couldn’t control himself and raised an eyebrow at the guy’s, Yuchan’s, age. Oh, if he had tried dating guys that (exaggerated? him?) much younger than him and how bad he had failed. Immature. That was the perfect word to describe them. They wanted to have fun, not have a full-time relationship. He wasn’t getting any younger, according to his mom…and Junhee, and he didn’t have the time to have fun dating around, he wanted something serious.

Before he could swipe the guy left, he decided that taking a look at the rest of his pictures wasn’t going to hurt. An eye-candy wasn’t prohibited, right? And who know, maybe if he had a shirtless photo too, he wouldn't mind as much. 

The next picture, for his misfortune and lack of better wording, was just cute. Yuchan was full-on smiling and posing for the picture (not a selfie. Yay!). He was wearing a yellow hoodie and on top of it, was a big, black hooded jacket, perfect for the winter. Hard to miss, was the white Jordan headband he was also wearing, making his hair (dark again? What was the truth?) look messy. And what made Donghun’s heart clench, were his too red ears. The guy was obviously freezing in that picture and forcing himself to smile. Cute.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, but decided not to pay much attention to it. Probably some guy, who as well as him, was tired of sitting on these too-uncomfortable seats and needed to stretch his legs. So he went back to the photos.

The next two pictures just affirmed what he already knew. The guy was pretty cute. The first picture was another selfie, but now Yuchan was pouting to the camera. He was wearing the same black hooded jacket, now underneath was a green hoodie and his hair was parted in the middle. The next one, was another photo taken of him. This time it was different, he wasn’t looking into the camera but had his eyes closed and a microphone in hand. Donghun wondered if the guy just liked to sing or if he did it professionally. It was alluring, he looked delighted to be there, on stage.

And finally the last picture, oh the last picture. His hair was styled almost the same as the pouting selfie, but now it had much more gel than needed. The look on his face was also different, captivating, almost too mature for his age. His mauve silk shirt didn’t help much, either. The whole picture made Donghun himself pout and internally cry. A few months ago this guy would’ve been right up his alley. Cute but hot, stylish, music lover, nice eyebrows. But now he wanted commitment. Not some cute guy who clearly still needed to see the world and date around for quite some time more.

Donghun bit his bottom lip and decided to swipe left on him too.

“Did you just really swipe left on me?” A voice behind him talked. It sounded not too deep, rich and a little worried.

Donghun didn’t process the words thrown at him before he took a deep breath to calm himself to tell the guy behind him to mind his own freaking business. However, when he turned around, he didn’t only find himself seeing the face of a worried guy, but _the guy_ he had been thirsting over for the past ten minutes.

_What the hell._

Words came out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. “What are you doing behind me, spying over my shoulder what I do on my cellphone?” He sounded a little bit harsher and worried that what he intended to.

They guy’s big bug eyes opened even more and started talking and explaining himself faster that what he could understand. “Okay, in my defense I’ve been sitting on that couch over there for the past thirty minutes,” The guy, Yuchan, turned himself and pointed to a little couch and table; atop was a half-over coffee and an open book. “checking my own Tinder, because I’m young, yes but hey, I’m trying to find love here, okay? And then this really, really cute guy makes his appearance on my Tinder and he’s either pouting or smiling in all his photos and if that isn’t the cutest thing ever, then I don’t know what is. So, I swipe right immediately and nothing, so I stay there looking at nowhere praying he hasn’t seen my profile yet and that when he does he swipes right too. And boom!” Yuchan makes a too exaggerated gesture with his hands, making Donghun jump on his seat.

“I see you. You’re on your phone and I cannot believe it. You’re the same guy! So I swallowed my nerves and I go to where you are seated, here. But when I’m about to say hi and use my charms to make you fall in love with me, I noticed that you’re also on Tinder and not only that, but you’re also watching my photos, which is a little bit embarrassing. So, I stayed here behind you, waiting for you to swipe right, because somehow I thought you were gonna do that, and once you did I was gonna say hi!” Yuchan stops talking for a moment, mostly to catch his breath, Donghun thinks. And when he is about to say something-

“Oh my god! That wouldn’t have been great either, right? God, you would’ve thought I was some stalker or something and then goodbye to my chances of making you like me or something. Thank God that didn’t happen, right?” He smiled. He fucking smiled. What was Donghun supposed to do?

Again, he was about to say something when Yuchan frowns. “Wait a minute! You swiped left! Why did you do that?”

Donghun, too conscious of the way everyone at the coffee shop was looking at them, palmed the seat beside him, inviting him to take a seat. Yuchan accepted, still looking offended. Donghun opened his mouth to talk when Yuchan interrupted him again.

“Am I not your type? You took a lot of time watching my photos to not like me.” He said, still frowning.

“Are you gonna let me talk?” Donghun said, desperate.

Yuchan nodded and closed his mouth. Donghun took a minute to think. Of course this had to happen to him, Junhee won’t believe this. “Look, I do think you're cute and handsome. I really do.” And he does, the pictures were nothing compared to the real thing. Yuchan was really handsome. With his big eyes, pink lips, broad shoulders and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling internally at the thought of Yuchan just talking uncontrollably just a few seconds ago. He was like a big, over-excited puppy. And he kind of liked that. “But I don’t think we’re looking for the same thing. I shouldn’t even be explaining myself.” He continued, defending himself.

“But maybe we are?” The younger guy answered back. “I remember seeing on your profile you were looking for something serious, and if that’s what you mean then I’m right here. I want something serious too.” He finished with a smile, a big smile as if Donghun hadn’t swiped his ass left moments ago.

He thought about it for a few seconds. He didn’t really have nothing to lose and Yuchan seemed like a really nice guy. He was waiting for an answer with a smile on his face, looking excited. A big, big puppy. He sighed and smiled back. “Okay. Alright. Let’s see what you have.”

Yuchan smiled, impossibly, wider. His eyes closing and cheeks looking deliciously round. “Kang Yuchan, twenty-two, I love soccer and music, my favorite color is yellow because I personally think is the happiest color of all, like me! I’m always happy. Oh! Also, I’m still learning how to drive and my ideal date would be on an amusement park, so I would love to take you on a date there but you’ll have to drive us there.” He finished with a smile on his face and Oh. This break was going to take a lot longer than he thought. He closed his laptop and paid full attention to the guy beside him.

-

Donghun was trying to find the key to his apartment, he was a little bit drunk and he couldn’t stop laughing. Blame Yuchan ( _Chan for the cuties, he had said)_ for inviting him a drink after they had spent too much time at the coffee shop talking. It wasn’t a part of his plan but who cares about plans? Chan was the funniest, nicest, cutest guy he had probably ever met.

He finally opened the door and just when he was about to go inside, he stays there remembering the way Chan had kissed his cheek goodbye, telling him they’ll see each other next Saturday for a formal date. He couldn’t help but smile wider.

“What’s with that face?” Junhee said, bringing him back to the real world.

“You won’t believe what just happened. I think I found my next and last boyfriend.” He said while he went next to Junhee to take a piece of the pizza on his lap, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

“Hey! Get your own dinner!” He said mocking him. “But, please do tell me everything. Wait, did you even finished your paper?”

“Oh, fuck.” Well, at least he can erase The App now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> I wanted to write a Tinder au for so long and I was battling between this and other idea, but this won! 
> 
> Also, yes. 600+ words were used to describe Yuchan’s pictures. Sue me.


End file.
